


I got your back

by Kami_Nader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: - Шевелись, Макклейн, - Кит снова смотрит в мрачные небеса, - природа спасла нас от твоего косоглазия и криворукости.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Кит/Лэнс
Kudos: 2





	I got your back

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Вольфест.  
> Заявка №20 - AU Гарри Поттер.  
> https://vk.com/wall-130085029_3610

Когда Кит оглядывается на платформе девять и три четверти, последние (ложь), кого он ожидает увидеть, это странную разношерстную компанию, которая не даёт ему покоя каждый год. Таких людей ещё называют "друзьями". 

\- Это же Когане, ребят!

\- Мерлин тебя шатал, - шипит парень и поспешно толкает свою тележку к вагонам, но его тут же нагоняют.

\- Эй, Когане, давай с нами в купе, - долговязый смуглый парень подбегает к Киту и хлопает его по плечу.

\- Я не горю желанием торчать в одном купе с... - Кит не успевает договорить, потому что навязчивый парень лишь грозит ему пальцем и, хватая под руку, тащит к остальным.

\- Ребята, Кит и его маллет с нами!

\- Лэнс, ты слишком громкий, - морщится Кэти Холт. Когане с интересом рассматривает, как рядом с девушкой парят её чемодан и клетка с кроликом. Холт замечает его взгляд и дергает плечом. "Не люблю тележки". Кэт лучшая на своем курсе и факультете, что и видно. Заклинание левитации следует за ней настолько совершенно, словно девушка держит вещи в воздухе силой мысли. Собственно так и есть и, как истинный рейвенкловец, чтобы достичь такого мастерства в невербальной магии, она зубрила и не спала ночами.

\- Да ладно тебе, Пидж, - примирительно говорит большой и жующий что-то парень. Ханк Гаррет, семикурсник с Хаффлпаффа. 

\- Не называй меня так, - Холт сверкает стёклами очков.

\- Иначе что? Отнимешь у него баллы, староста? - фыркает Лэнс Макклейн, всё еще крепко держа Когане за руку. Кит выдергивает руку из чужой хватки и с недовольством смотрит на парня, что притащил его в этот цирк. Макклейн один из самых раздражающих Кита субъектов. Этот гриффиндорец совершенно отличается от Когане. Как небо от земли.

\- Последний год, а, Кит? - Ханк дружелюбно улыбается, и парень немного расслабляется. Он, как и Гаррет, выпускник и если что-то и объединяет их, так это тоска по Хогвартсу, которая уже нахлынула на семикурсников.

\- Кэп, я одного понять не могу, - Кит морщится, снова заслышав Лэнса и заранее понимая к чему он ведёт, - как тебя сделали капитаном команды, когда ты самое нелюдимое существо на свете?

\- Я рад только тому, что капитаном сделали не тебя, Макклейн, иначе ты на радостях всех угробил бы бладжером, - фыркает Когане, и ребята прыскают от смеха.

\- Ээээй, я тогда случайно в тебя попал, я же полгода перед тобой извинялся, - дует губы Лэнс.

\- Мы тогда матч проиграли, потому что я сбил собой ловца, а он был на пути к снитчу, - Кит складывает руки на груди, постепенно закипая.

\- Тааак, ребята, брейк, - Ханк примирительно поднимает руки вверх, - вы полгода прошлого курса это мусолили. Новый учебный год - новые воспоминания, а?

Когане лишь фыркает в ответ и спешит к поезду. Ребята тянутся за ним. Честно говоря, Кит сам не понимает что творится с его жизнью. Он был убежден, что попадёт на Слизерин, как мать, но вопреки всему шляпа выплюнула своё "Гриффиндор". Кит далек от дисциплины, и его команда по квиддичу чаще всего получает штрафные очки из-за его стычек в воздухе с охотниками из других команд. А потому совершенно неясно, почему его в итоге сделали капитаном команды. Все вопросы - к декану факультета и к предыдущему капитану. Только вот декан Коран слишком чудной, и Киту вообще не хочется лишний раз с ним связываться. А предыдущий капитан (он же старший брат Кэти Холт) закончил Хогварст в прошлом году.

\- Какой смысл выбирать капитана на один год? В следующем году придётся выбирать нового, - причитает Лэнс, затаскивая свой громоздкий чемодан. Поклажа Кэти легко и изящно пролетает под потолком и мягко опускается на верхнюю полку. Кит немного с завистью наблюдает, как едва уловимыми движениями палочки Холт одёргивает занавески, стирает пыль с окна и вычищает кроличью клетку. Невербальная магия и чистокровная волшебница, что еще тут скажешь. Когане морщится, вспоминая как его дразнили на первых курсах некоторые придурки с зелёного факультета. Еще бы, сын чистокровной колдуньи, одной из лучших выпускниц Слизерина, хладнокровного мракоборца, и попал в Гриффиндор. "Не иначе как паршивая кровь папаши-маггла подгадила". Кит усмехается. Он помнит сколько штрафов получал за драки на первых курсах. 

Лэнс пришел в Хогвартс годом позже, и Кит сразу понял, что тот станет проблемой. Парню до сих пор неизвестно, что же такого он сделал тогда на втором курсе, что после Хэллоуина громкий и болтливый первокурсник приклеился к нему как банный лист. Когане стоически игнорировал Макклейна, но тому, казалось бы, не было нужды во внимании Кита. Он мог просто находиться рядом и болтать не затыкаясь. В итоге, Кит сам не заметил, как Лэнс собрал вокруг себя устоявшуюся компанию из Ханка, Кэти и самого Когане.

Кит не особо компанейский человек. И если влипать в неприятности, то лучше уж самому. Но всегда выходит так, что за ним идёт чертов Макклейн, который по пути умудряется захватить с собой друзей. В итоге на орехи получают все вместе. Больше всего преподаватели удивляются тому, как в этом всём оказывается лучшая ученица Рэйвенкло, ведь если Гаррет слишком добрый и заботливый, и не может бросить ребят наедине с их безрассудством, то Холт настоящая загадка.

Кит откидывается на спинку сидения, складывает руки на груди и закрывает глаза. Ехать им еще долго. Ребята разбудят его, когда прикатится тележка со сладостями.

Пидж поправляет очки на переносице и с любопытством ученого наблюдает за интересной картиной. Лэнс и Кит спят. Голова Макклейна лежит на плече семикурсника, в то время как Когане щекой уткнулся в макушку Лэнса. Тележка со сладостями давно проехала, и заботливый Ханк просто взял всё, что любят его друзья. Теперь он жует мармеладных червей и на пару с Холт недоумённо разглядывает ребят.

\- Ты будить-то их будешь, Пидж? - сладости исчезают в бездонном желудке хаффлпаффца, и Кэти лишь неуверенно дёргает плечиком.

\- О, я уже вижу это. Мы будим Кита, и он спихивает с себя Лэнса на пол. Тот вскакивает и начинает орать на весь Хогвартс Экспресс. Кит начинает орать в ответ, и мне в итоге придётся угрожать им минус баллами.

\- А если сначала разбудить Макклейна? - Ханк не понимает к чему все эти сложности и меланхолично жуёт уже шоколадную лягушку.

\- А вот сейчас и проверим, - хмыкает Пидж и взмахивает волшебной палочкой. С её кончика сероватая струйка тянется к носу младшего гриффиндорца. Лэнс открывает глаза почти мгновенно и недоумевающе таращится в пол какое-то время. Потом он скашивает глаза на друзей сидящих напротив, а потом, видимо, понимает в каком положении находится. Он моргает пару раз, после чего резко садится. Кэти внимательно всматривается в лицо друга, отмечая яркий румянец на щеках.

\- С пробуждением! - вопит Гаррет и швыряет в друга засахаренными тараканами, отчего Лэнс вопит совсем не мужественно. Тут же открывает глаза Кит и потягивается до хруста в позвонках.

\- О, тележка уже проехала? - удивляется парень, и Пидж кивает на стол. Гриффиндорец тянется к сладостям, и никто кроме Кэти не замечает пылающих ушей Макклейна. Лэнс же пристально высматривает что-то в пустой пачке от шоколадной лягушки. Так или иначе, Пидж успевает заметить, что изображения известной личности там уже нет. Гриффиндорец рассматривал пустую карточку.

***

\- Макклейн, если ты хочешь лишить нас шанса дожить до матча, просто так и скажи! - разносится возмущенный вопль над полем. Кит мысленно считает до десяти в тщетной попытке успокоиться. Но видимо выходит плохо, потому что он швыряет квоффл слишком сильно, и тот прилетает в лицо другому охотнику.

\- Чёрт! Прости, Тэйс, - Когане вскидывает голову к небу и видит сгущающиеся тучи. Да что ж за день такой. 

\- Ну вот, Лэнс! Ты заразил капитана криворукостью! - причитает всё тот же возмущенный голос. 

\- Слав, Мерлин тебя побери, заткнись уже! Или я.. - Макклейн отвлекается и мажет. Бладжер едва касается биты и слегка меняет траекторию. Последнее, что слышит Кит перед падением, это пугающе громкий хруст и крики команды. 

Приземление оказывается весьма далёким от мягкого. Когане удаётся совсем немного замедлиться с помощью невербального заклинания. Однако он весьма грузно шлепается в песок на поле. К нему уже спешат сокомандники. В ушах звенит и где-то над головой мелькает вспышка. 

\- Сворачиваем тренировку, - мрачно заявляет Кит, с помощью Тейса поднимаясь с земли и оглядывая поврежденную тренировочную метлу. - Погода явно не в нашу пользу. Не хватало, чтобы мы реально друг друга поубивали. 

Ребята плетутся в раздевалку, а Кит наблюдает за Макклейном, собирающим мячи. Отчего-то капитан совсем растерял всю свою злость и раздражение. Плечи Лэнса такие понурые, что сердиться на него попросту не получается. Когда загонщик убирает все мячи в специальный ящик, Кит подходит к другу и берётся за одну из ручек. Лэнс встревоженно смотрит на капитана и Когане, видя этот щенячий обеспокоенный взгляд, может лишь усмехнуться в ответ. 

\- Шевелись, Макклейн, - Кит снова смотрит в мрачные небеса, - природа спасла нас от твоего косоглазия и криворукости. 

До раздевалки парни идут молча и не застают там уже никого. Когане скидывает с себя тренировочную мантию и разминает перед душем напряженные мышцы. Лэнс всё так же молчит и это ощутимо напрягает, потому что в любой ситуации Макклейн трещит не затыкаясь. Капитан гриффиндорской команды оборачивается и натыкается на внимательный взгляд светлых глаз. Лэнс тут же отворачивается и поспешно стягивает мантию. 

\- Если тебе есть, что сказать - говори, - Кит с раздражением захлопывает шкафчик и удивлённо отмечает краснеющие уши, лицо и шею друга. - Эй, ты не заболел? 

Старший пытается прикоснуться ко лбу Лэнса, но тот бьёт его по пальцам и чуть ли не со скоростью снитча несётся в душ. Когане остаётся в раздевалке один. Его раздражает то, что он никак не может понять, что за чертовщина творится с его другом. И если что-то не так, почему тот сам не скажет?

***

\- Он... Что ты сказала? - Когане шипит так громко, что половина гриффиндорского стола в Большом зале оборачивается на него. Кэти Холт, подошедшая к нему, шлепает его ладонью по плечу и делает страшные глаза. Не доев Кит вскакивает со скамьи и тянет девушку из Большого зала.

\- В смысле он хочет уйти из команды? - гриффиндорец чувствует, как стремительно закипает. И подруга, понимая это, идёт чуть поодаль. Таких новостей перед Хэллоуином парень точно не ожидал. 

\- Ну да. Мол, он вам как пятое колесо и так далее, - студентка Рейвенкло протирает волшебную палочку подолом мантии и с напускным равнодушием проделывает тоже самое с очками. - Ты разве не должен радоваться, что Лэнс наконец-то подумал головой и принял разумное решение? Теперь вы сможете провести отборочные в команду и выбрать нормального за...

\- Нам не нужен другой загонщик, - заявляет Кит, мрачнея с каждым словом подруги. Кэти смотрит на гриффиндорца с вежливостью целителя из больницы святого Мунго, разговаривающего с умалишенным пациентом. 

\- Кит, у вас матч со Слизерином. Да Лотор вас под орех разделает. Он гоняет свою "очаровательную" команду так, словно как минимум хочет прикончить вас на этой игре. Будет только лучше, если...

\- Нам не нужен другой загонщик, Пидж! МНЕ не нужен! - Когане вскипает мгновенно. Его голос отражается от стен и свода холла. Ученики, снующие туда-сюда, перешептываются. Кит разворачивается и бежит к лестницам. Кэти точно знает, куда направляется друг, и с умиротворенной улыбкой спешит к выходу, Ханк у Чёрного Озера наверняка уже заждался её.

***

Кит несётся по лестницам, перепрыгивает через ступеньки, подпрыгивает от нетерпения, когда лестница движется от одного этажа к другому. Иногда парень не дожидается и прыгает, когда до лестничной площадки остается полметра, а то и метр. У портрета Полной Дамы Кит уже едва переводит дыхание, и женщина с картины смотрит на него укоризненно. Едва она начинает ворчать на тему того, что Кит вечно будит её среди ночи и где-то шляется, как парень тут же выплёвывает портрету пароль. Полная Дама обижено замолкает и пропускает юношу.

В гостиной гриффиндора царит вполне себе дружелюбная атмосфера. Ребята с самых разных курсов сидят разношерстными группками. Одни корпят над домашкой, другие просто отдыхают, а кто-то активно развлекает народ. Кит, стараясь быть максимально незаметным, движется вдоль стены к спальне мальчишек.

\- Капитан! Отбой еще не скоро! - Когане ругается сквозь зубы. Чертов Слав! Внимание как минимум трети гостиной теперь приковывается к капитану команды по квиддичу. Младшекурсники смотрят на него квадратными глазами, кто-то лезет с советами по тренировкам, ибо "Я и сам играю с малых лет, просто в Хогвартсе не до этого". Кит лишь кивает всем кому может, всё так же бочком двигаясь в нужную сторону. И, прежде чем Слав крикнет что-то еще, парень скрывается позорным бегством за дверью спальни.

Макклейна Кит находит там, где и представлял. Шестикурсник сидит на своей кровати и с помощью волшебной палочки морозными узорами вырисовывает различные картины на оконном стекле. До настоящих морозов еще долго, однако магия холода всегда шла у Лэнса лучше, чем что-либо еще. 

\- Лучше, чем квиддич так уж точно, - хмыкает младший гриффиндорец, не оборачиваясь. Кит хмурится и грузно опускается рядом с другом.

\- Да и в легилименции с тобой мало кто соперничает, - ворчит Когане. Он пытается вспомнить какие-либо из приёмов окклюменции, но почти тут же машет на это дело рукой. Кит не знает, что сказать другу. Макклейн успешно бесит его вот уже шестой год, и Кит честно не понимает, как вести себя, когда нужно говорить то, что говорить не привык. Лэнс какой-то непривычно тихий, сидит рядом и напряженно наблюдает за морозной струйкой, вырисовывающей на стекле капитана Слизеринской команды. Макклейн рисует Лотора, летящего на метле вниз головой, визжащего с уморительно испуганной рожицей. Когане злится на себя за неспособность выразить всё, что хочется. На глупого Лэнса, у которого где-то потерялась его вечная самоуверенность. Семикурсник вспоминает дурацкие шутки друга, и то как он смеётся, хлопая себя по колену. Вспоминает и их гонки на мётлах, с вечными победами Кита и "В следующий раз я точно буду первым, Когане!". Парень вспоминает столько всего, но никак не может выразить словами всё то, что хочет сказать.

\- И не нужно, - старший резко поворачивается к другу и видит, как Лэнс улыбается. Чертов легилимент! Когане с возмущенным воплем валит младшего на кровать и начинает щекотать. Макклейн барахтается, хохочет громко и бьёт друга ладонями по плечам и спине. Когда борьба прекращается, оба парня, раскрасневшиеся и запыхавшиеся, лежат и наблюдают за тающими на оконном стекле художествами Лэнса.

\- Иногда мне жаль, что ты не владеешь легилименцией, - заявляет внезапно шестикурсник. Когане прокручивает эту фразу в своей голове несколько раз, но так и не понимает к чему она.

\- Мне это не нужно, - заявляет Кит. - Мне не нужно читать твои мысли, чтобы знать, что ты всегда прикроешь меня. Поэтому ты нужен мне на поле, Лэнс.

\- А кто будет прикрывать твою спину после школы? - в голосе Макклейна слышна горькая усмешка, но он тут же получает тычок локтем в бок от своего капитана.

\- А ты что уже передумал поступать на аврора? - Когане помнит, как еще курса с третьего мелкий Лэнс всюду орал, что будет самым крутым в аврорате. Круче Кита, который избрал тот же путь.

\- Шутишь? Да никогда, вот уж где я тебя точно уделаю! - Лэнс смеётся так радостно, что старший слышит в его голосе нотку облегчения. И только в этот момент до Кита доходит - младший боялся, что его оставят позади.

\- Макклейн, ты самый невыносимый и раздражающий придурок из всех, кого я знаю, - говорит Кит, устало проводя ладонью по лицу. Лэнс улыбается так сильно, что его скулы начинают болеть. Потому что он прекрасно понимает, о чем думает Когане после.

"Но ближе тебя у меня никого нет".


End file.
